


drabbles that isn't emkr

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: basically anything that i write under 1k words that isnt emkr would go here because i dont want to clog the page too much lol
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	drabbles that isn't emkr

"Hey Karin." Kanata called out from beside her, eating a bar of chocolate she received earlier. The two were the only ones in the clubroom, the others either helping Yuu with something or dragged away by some students.

"Yeah?" Karin's eyes remained glued on the phone, memorizing her schedule.

"Look at me." 

Karin sighed as she put her phone down. "What is--" Karin stopped midway when she noticed how close Kanata's face was, a single piece of chocolate sticking out her mouth. Knowing Kanata, she would never let it go until Karin stepped away blushing or indulged in what she was doing. Fighting back the blush that was slowly building on her cheeks, Karin leaned in, taking a small bite from the small piece. This should be enough right?

As Karin pulled away, Kanata's arms found their way around her neck, tugging her closer. She didnt have time to process what was going on aa she felt a soft sensation on her lips, followed by somwthing sweet invading her taste buds. The kiss ended as soon as it started and Karin was left in a state of shock that all she could do was stare at her, mouth slightly parted.

Kanata licked her lips, grinning at Karin. "Sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH THATS RIGHT I HAVE NO ORIGINALITY FITE MEEEEEEEE 
> 
> i legit dont know where to post this its too short and i just wrote it while writing emkr


End file.
